Troubles
by Kemael
Summary: Zack rentre de mission la veille de Noël et tire la tronche en constatant que son amant a encore mis les voiles pour la soirée ... .


_**Note de l'auteur**_** :**Ah tient, j'ai tellement plus l'habitude de poster des fics que j'ai totalement oublié de poster un NdA sur mon autre fic ^^"**  
**

Bref, bonjour à tous !  
Voici ma seconde fic sur le fandom FF7 et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

_**Résumé :**_ Zack rentre de mission la veille de Noël et tire la tronche en constatant que son amant a encore mis les voiles pour la soirée

_**Rating** _: M (un peu de citron par-ci par-là et quelques grossièretés ... pas de quoi fouetter un chat mais je préfère ratisser large)

_**Pairing :**_ Zack X Reno

_**Disclaimer :**_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

_**Troubles**_

Marchant difficilement dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'amoncelait sur les trottoirs depuis plusieurs jours déjà, la haute silhouette de Zack ne semblait plus bien vaillante à cette heure de la nuit. Entre la fatigue de la mission qu'il venait tout juste d'achever et les longues nuits sans sommeil, le SOLDAT se sentait à bout de courage pour au moins quelques jours tandis que son sac pesait de plus en plus lourd sur son épaule, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant enfin l'immeuble où il résidait. Une espèce de vieux bâtiment qui avait dû en voir passer de belles durant toutes ces années d'existence, mais il fallait croire que ce genre de vieilles constructions étaient faites pour durer. Si l'extérieur affichait un air résolument ancien, l'intérieur était toutefois moderne et confortable - petit détail qui avait énormément étonné le brun lorsqu'il avait visité la première fois - et c'était justement ce petit élément qui l'avait séduit. Et ce même si ce soir-là, il n'avait pas follement envie de passer le pas de sa porte … .

Serait-il là ou aurait-il encore filé sans prévenir et sans même laisser un petit mot ? Zack gageait sur la deuxième solution, et ça le désolait d'avance.

Poussant la double porte en verre du hall, le jeune homme s'ébroua rapidement comme l'aurait fait un chiot trempé - Angeal avait décidément eu du nez lorsqu'il lui avait collé ce sobriquet - afin de se débarrasser de la neige collant à ses vêtements et à ses chaussures, puis il appuya mollement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui arriva aussitôt. Une chance, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas patient au point de faire le pied de grue pendant de longues minutes tout en gouttant lamentablement sur le paillasson. Maintenant que ses cheveux commençaient lentement mais sûrement à dégeler, on voyait nettement la couche de boue les collant entre eux en plus. Saleté de mission va ! Ça l'avait déjà prodigieusement ennuyé d'être appelé à la dernière minute afin de remplacer une foultitude de collègues malades à cause du temps, mais le pire était bien qu'il avait dû y aller seul. Une mission sans Angeal pour l'épauler et le guider, sans Angeal pour le taquiner, sans Angel pour l'aider à passer le temps … une mission pourrie sans Angeal ! Le temps avait été abominable, et devoir rattraper des déserteurs n'était pas non plus son activité préférée. En bref, Zack ruminait sur son malheur dans la cabine exiguë de cet ascenseur, et il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines pour ce soir.

Noël approchait. Un Noël que son amant ne voulait pas fêter. Son amant qui avait à peine réagit lorsqu'il avait dû interrompre ses vacances avec lui pour aller exécuter cette foutue mission. Un amant qui lui donnait la ferme impression de se payer sa tronche depuis quelques temps.

« J'suis rentré, t'es là ? »

Le brun s'était annoncé sitôt la porte ouverte, et celle-ci fut sèchement claquée tandis que seul le silence lui répondit. Bien sûr que non qu'il n'était pas là, il était certainement encore fourré il ne savait où … une vague histoire de ''secret défense'' qui commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer tant l'excuse lui était trop souvent sortie ces derniers temps. A croire que son mec l'évitait … .

Comme il l'avait d'ailleurs supposé, Zack ne trouva pas l'ombre d'un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine afin de lui expliquer l'absence de son amant ou alors s'il comptait revenir un jour, et il laissa donc tomber son sac près de la-dite table sans y prêter garde. Ses rangers dégoûtantes et son manteau trempé avaient eux été abandonnés dans l'entrée, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait juste se laver et se coucher, et le SOLDAT se traîna donc jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de se coller sous le jet d'eau bouillante qui lui rougit instantanément la peau. S'appuyant des deux bras tendus contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, le brun poussa alors un soupir de bien-être en se sentant ainsi redevenir humain à ce chaud contact, et ce même si l'eau tourbillonnant dans la bonde d'écoulement lui fit froncer vaguement les sourcils. Il charriait tant de boue que ça sur le corps pour qu'elle fût si brune ? Sans compter sa coloration rougeâtre qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler qu'il avait pris un mauvais coup en combat et que son flanc gauche s'ornerait désormais d'une longue cicatrice pour les jours à venir. Angeal allait lui faire sa fête … .

« Fait chier ! »

L'exclamation était sortie du cœur, et Zack poussa un nouveau soupir en attrapant la bouteille de gel douche afin de pouvoir se laver. D'abord le corps puis son abondante chevelure. C'était là une habitude qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps mais pour une fois, il ne traîna pas outre mesure sous le jet et sortit sitôt qu'il fût propre et rincé, ceignant une serviette éponge autour de ses reins avant de se coller devant le miroir de la salle d'eau pour détailler son état physique. Lamentable … . La cicatrice à vif était rouge et légèrement boursouflée même si elle était tout de même bénigne, et son visage affichait des cernes à faire peur. En même temps, cela faisait des nuits et des nuits qu'il ne dormait pas, alors il n'y avait pas de miracles, même pour un SOLDAT. Finalement, c'était peut-être tout aussi bien que Angeal n'eut pas été là pour cette mission, sinon il aurait sûrement eu à essuyer ses remarques et ses questions. Un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte. N'empêche que …. fallait vraiment qu'il dorme là, histoire de ne plus avoir cette tronche de déterré.

Son amant était un dieu au pieu, l'empereur du câlin crapuleux lové sous la couette, aussi les nuits étaient-elles diablement courtes lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pourtant plus deux adolescents insatiables de sexe ou incapables de se retenir, mais c'était plutôt une sorte de catharsis pour Zack. Son mec le délaissait, ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention … à ce stade-là, coucher avec lui était donc la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se rassurer et s'accaparer ses pensées. Oui, c'était proprement lamentable, et le brun poussa un énième soupir en y pensant. Au moins ce soir, il pourrait dormir tranquillement. Un mal pour un bien, encore une fois … .

Achevant de se sécher, le jeune homme se glissa alors nu jusqu'à sa chambre où il pêcha un boxer ainsi qu'un vieux pantalon et un tee-shirt, et il enfila le tout avant de retourner dans le salon qu'il débarrassa enfin du bordel qu'il y avait laissé. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la gauche de la pièce - temporairement vidée de son étagère qui avait été déplacée dans le couloir - lui apprit d'ailleurs que le sapin artificiel qu'il avait repéré au centre commercial n'avait toujours pas été acheté. A la veille de Noël, autant dire que c'était râpé ! Purée, son amant abusait là ! Ce n'était quand même pas un trop gros effort que d'aller acheter une saleté de sapin en plastique, d'autant plus que Zack ne lui demandait vraiment pas grand chose. Il ne lui demandait même pas cette attention dont il avait tant besoin … préférant se casser la tête tout seul comme une gonzesse en mal d'affection … en plus d'être pitoyable, il était également ridicule.

Mais en même temps, quelle idée avait-il eu de tomber finalement amoureux de ce type qui n'était sensé être qu'un plan cul ? Renouvelable certes, mais un plan cul tout de même.

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale de Zack Fair, vous n'avez aucun message. »

Rien, même pas un coup de fil en absence ou un malheureux message. Une tasse de café à la main, le brun se laissa retomber mollement sur son canapé avant de se lover sous une couverture, sirotant sa boisson chaude tandis que son regard se perdait par delà la fenêtre. Les flocons de neige continuaient de tomber comme s'ils nourrissaient le plan secret de recouvrir et dominer Midgar, et la blancheur de ce tapis donnait une étrange illumination à la rue plongée dans le calme. La rue aussi était bien calme, lorsque Zack avait pour la première fois ramené ici son mec …. .

* * *

« Hors de question que vous fouilliez mon appart' les mecs, allez vous faire foutre ! »

Zack avait toujours été plutôt fier de sa carrure et de son physique bien entretenu mais face à ce Turk, il se sentait presque gringalet. Ce Rude était plutôt … plutôt rude en fait ! Son crâne chauve et ses éternelles lunettes noires renforçaient encore son côté stricte et massif, mais le SOLDAT ne comptait pas pour autant le laisser entrer, ni lui ni son mariole de collègue. Autant les deux Turks ne lui inspiraient rien de particulier lorsqu'il était dans le cadre de son travail - quoi que, le rouquin était tout de même un aimant pour les yeux de n'importe quel humain normalement constitué … - autant il avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas forcément positif de les retrouver à sa porte. Par Gaïa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait comme connerie ?

« Rha fait pas d'histoire Zack, plus vite tu nous laisses entrer et plus vite on sera repartis. Sauf si tu nous invites à dîner hein ! »

Au moins, Reno n'avait pas perdu son humour qui contribuait souvent à détendre des situations mal engagées, et le rouquin s'était d'ors en déjà planté devant lui en lui brandissant son petit bout de langue mutine, les deux mains fermement campées sur ses hanches afin de se donner une pause ''cool''. Contre cette petite langue jouant avec la sienne, Zack voulait bien les laisser passer, et un sourire à mi chemin entre l'amusé et le dépité ourla ses lèvres à cette réflexion. Il était décidément irrécupérable, Angeal avait bien raison de le qualifier de chiot !

« Plutôt crever que de te supporter à ma table Reno, surtout que tu bouffes comme un Chocobo ! Enfin, entrez … . »

Et s'effaçant enfin pour leur laisser la voie libre, le SOLDAT dégagea le passage et laissa les deux Turks entrer chez lui, son regard dérivant sur l'arrière-train de Reno lorsque celui-ci passa à sa hauteur pour entrer à son tour. Il ne le voulait certes pas à sa table, mais allongé nu sur sa table - ou à tout autre endroit d'ailleurs - le brun ne disait pas non … breeeef, la question n'était pas là !

« Vous cherchez quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Drogue frelatée. Une bonne dizaine de recrue sont déjà hospitalisées pour des cas d'overdose grave, et les logements de tous les membres du SOLDAT doivent être fouillés, peu importe leur grade.

- Je vois, ben vous risquez pas de trouver grand chose ici mais bon, fouillez c'que vous voulez. »

Zack avait bien entendu parler de ça, mais il ne pensait pas que cela pût être assez grave pour que de telles mesures fussent prises. Sans doute l'un des gamins hospitalisés devait-il être un fils à papa influent, sinon l'histoire n'aurait pas fait tant de bruit. De toutes façons, le brun n'avait rien à cacher, ou en tout cas rien d'illégal, et il retourna donc s'asseoir sur le canapé devant son jeu vidéo en attendant que ces deux-là aient fini leur fouille dans son appartement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger, parce qu'il sentait bien que les deux Turks n'étaient pas du genre ''fée du logis''. Ils savaient certes être parfaitement discrets en mission, mais il fallait croire que la ''mission Zack'' ne bénéficiait pas d'une telle attention. Bah pas grave, bordel avant et bordel après, ça correspondait bien à son petit chez lui !

« Oh mais regardez c'que je viens de trouver ! Jte croyais célibataire Fair, à moins que ce ne soit tes réserves au cas où ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Ah Reno ! Purée, t'étais pas obligé de mettre ton nez partout, rend-moi ça ! »

A la vision de la petite fiole de poppers que le rouquin venait d'agiter sous son nez, le jeune homme était devenu cramoisi ! C'était un ex qui avait dû oublier ça chez lui et le SOLDAT l'avait conservé en se disant qu'il l'utiliserait bien un jour avec un autre de ses amants … rien de honteux en soi, mais c'était tout de même assez gênant ! Le Turk semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup s'amuser de son embarras tandis que son collègue n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire et attendait désormais à la porte afin qu'ils pussent partir, mais Reno ne lui rendit pas sa fiole pour autant.

« Jla garde avec moi, on sait jamais. Disons que je repasserai ce soir te la rendre si elle n'est pas confisquée par le service de sécurité … . Laisse-moi la porte ouverte, je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger en venant te la déposer. »

Son regard habituellement taquin s'était carrément allumé d'une flamme d'excitation mêlée d'amusement qui ne laissait absolument aucun suspens sur les arrières-pensées plutôt lourdes qui devaient agiter son esprit, et Zack était resté coi quelques secondes devant cette audace. C'était donc si évident qu'il avait envie de lui ? En même temps, c'était vrai qu'il le matait quelque fois avec l'air d'un chiot salivant devant une gamelle d'os, alors pas étonnant qu'un type formé à détecter les trucs mêmes infimes s'en fût aperçu ! Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à lui donner réellement envie de repasser le soir-même, et le SOLDAT se surprit lui-même lorsque ses doigts vinrent capturer la queue de cheval rouge vif pour tirer doucement dessus et obliger Reno à baisser son visage tout contre le sien.

« Je t'apprendrai à t'en servir, alors oublie pas de la ramener … . »

Son souffle chaud avait caressé les lèvres du Turk en prononçant ces paroles, et le brun loucha un instant sur cette fameuse petite langue qui émergea pour venir lui lécher les ourlées dans un mouvement plus que sensuel. Ouah ! Ça avait suffit à déclencher un long frisson qui était venu lui remonter l'échine, et il se mordilla les lèvres d'excitation comme un môme trépignant devant une montagne de cadeau l'attendant au pied du sapin de Noël. Ce rouquin était trop sexy pour être honnête, et il savait en jouer pour le mettre sans dessus-dessous. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être ce soir ?

« T'inquiète pas Fair, t'auras pas besoin de ça avec moi. »

* * *

Tard dans la nuit après encore bien d'autres fouilles chez un paquet de membres du SOLDAT, Reno était effectivement revenu, et la soirée avait été torride ! Nonobstant sa fierté de mâle faisant mine de ne pas y toucher, Zack l'avait attendu non sans une certaine impatience depuis son départ, et il avait même fait un brin de ménage et de rangement pendant ce temps. Non pas pour jouer les charmantes petites femmes au foyer, mais plutôt parce qu'il voulait que leurs ébats pussent se tenir absolument n'importe où sans avoir à craindre que le bordel ambiant ne fût un problème ! Et de fait, les deux amants avaient vraiment visiter les quatre coins de l'appartement cette nuit-là, et la fiole de poppers responsable n'eut même pas l'honneur de sortir de la poche de la veste du rouquin où elle avait été abandonnée sans plus de cérémonie …. .

* * *

Commencée sans prise de tête, leur histoire avait ainsi continué sur la même longueur d'onde, et les deux amants se retrouvaient donc souvent pour s'ébattre dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que les premières cernes étaient apparues sur leurs bouilles, mais leurs chefs respectifs avaient eu la bonne idée de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Sans doute par habitude pour Tseng, mais plutôt par respect pour Angeal. Quoi que, ce dernier n'avait toutefois pas pu s'empêcher de faire promettre à son protégé d'être prudent et de ne pas trop se ''fatiguer à la tâche''. Mine de rien, le Première Classe aussi savait manier l'humour dans certains cas … .

Du sexe à l'état brut, quelques câlins tendres de temps à autre, quelques repas pris ensemble quelque fois … c'était plus ou moins ce que les deux hommes admettaient comme étant une relation saine et tranquille, mais ça n'avait toutefois pas duré. Certes, ils étaient bien comme ils étaient et c'était le pied, mais voilà … ce n'était plus assez pour Zack. En l'espace de trois mois de cette relation sans attache, le brun avait finit par se laisser embarquer par le courant, et il s'était irrémédiablement attaché à son rouquin d'amant pour ne plus attendre de lui qu'un amour un peu plus étendu que le simple mot compris dans l'expression ''faire l'amour''. Il voulait plus, bien plus. Il voulait des sentiments. Il voulait compter aux yeux de Reno comme lui-même comptait à ses yeux à lui, il voulait obséder ses pensées comme la réciproque était vraie. Et les bouquins à l'eau de rose prétendant qu'un amour à sens unique pouvait suffire à faire tenir un couple n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries sans nom ! L'amour de Zack avait forcément besoin d'être réciproque sous peine de le ronger de l'intérieur tel un acide vicieux … et c'était justement ce qui avait commencé à se produire lentement mais sûrement.

Petit à petit, le SOLDAT avait commencé à éprouver de la jalousie à la simple idée d'imaginer le rouquin dans les bras d'un autre que lui, tout comme il avait également commencé à éprouver un sentiment de manque en son absence. Ses draps portaient l'odeur de Reno, sa cuisine contenait sa boite de décaféiné, son cœur était marqué par chacune de ses habitudes. Accroc comme une midinette en chaleur, voilà comment il était devenu … et c'était tout sauf viril à ses yeux !

Alors, Zack avait menti, s'était menti.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Zack avait aussi craqué … .

* * *

« Purée mais tu fais chier Fair, qu'est-ce que tu veux que jte dises ? Mes missions sont secrètes, tu comprends ou pas, bordel ? Je ne peux pas te dire où je vais ni quand je pars, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Simplement que tu m'préviennes un minimum de tes allées et venues, c'est quand même pas compliqué, si ? J'en ai plein le cul de te voir débarquer n'importe comment chez moi avant de te casser comme un voleur en pleine nuit ! J'en ai marre de ne même pas te voir au petit-déjeuner !

- Je prends mon petit-déj' en réunion, je te l'ai déjà dit et …

- Dans ce cas-là baise avec Rude si tu tiens tant que ça à bouffer avec lui, mais moi j'en ai ma claque ! La prochaine fois que tu désertes mon pieu en pleine nuit, ce sera plus la peine d'y revenir ! »

Et ponctuant sa réplique par un torchon de vaisselle lancé rageusement en plein dans la cuisine - heureusement que la vaisselle en question avait été achevée avant le début de cette engueulade - Zack quitta la pièce en trombe pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer au profit de vêtements de sport. Aller courir un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien vu son état de nerf, et il sortit donc précipitamment sans laisser le temps à Reno de le retenir ou de lui répondre. Pas sûr non plus que c'eut été là dans l'intention du rouquin … . Dehors, l'air était encore frais en ce début d'hiver, et le jeune homme partit donc en petites foulées en direction du parc le plus proche où il aimait aller faire son jogging lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps.

Purée, Reno abusait vraiment sur ce coup-là ! Le SOLDAT ne faisait pas semblant d'être énervé juste pour s'attirer sa pitié ou quoi que ce fût du genre, il était réellement peiné et ne savait même pas comment l'exprimer. La veille, c'était son anniversaire … . Un jour particulier qu'il avait planifié depuis des semaines afin de s'offrir une belle journée en compagnie de son amant - c'était d'un niais mais bon, on ne se refaisait pas - mais tout avait été à vau-l'eau. Malgré son statut de Turk et les nombreuses informations qui allaient normalement avec, le rouquin n'était apparemment pas au courant de cette date si importante pour Zack, et il avait donc encore une fois débarqué à l'improviste à près de vingt-deux heures passées. Autant dire que pour la table réservée dans un bon restaurant pour vingt-heure, c'était mort et makotisé ! Le Turk était d'ailleurs rentré de mission sur les rotules, et les deux amants s'étaient donc contentés de se coucher sagement sans aller au-delà de quelques baisers et quelques caresses. Pas terrible terrible donc, mais le pire avait été à venir : appelé au petit matin par Tseng pour une affaire urgente, Reno avait filé aussitôt et sans même prévenir le brun, ne revenant qu'il y avait une heure pour tomber sur un brun à bout de nerfs qui l'avait engueulé sitôt qu'il avait passé la porte.

Et là présentement, le souffle court à cause d'un sprint piqué sous le coup de la colère, Zack se sentait aussi con qu'un jeune de chien à moitié abruti ! Si Angeal avait été dans le coin, il lui aurait presque demandé de lui en coller une pour lui remettre les idées en place. Alors certes, son mentor ne l'aurait jamais frappé mais quand même, le brun le méritait … .

Purée mais bien sûr que Reno ne pouvait pas connaître sa date d'anniversaire, il avait beau être Turk il n'était quand même pas devin ! Et bien sûr qu'il avait le droit d'être fatigué et de s'effondrer au lit après une mission comme lui le faisait assez souvent également. Et l'engueuler pour avoir obéit à Tseng qui l'avait rappelé en urgence c'était juste … profondément stupide. Très profondément stupide. Repérant un banc à l'écart, Zack s'y laissa alors tomber de tout son poids dans un long soupir, se prenant un moment la tête entre les mains. S'il avait pu, il se serait frappé lui-même en espérant que toute sa connerie pourrait ainsi s'extraire de son petit crâne rempli de vide et d'un manque cruel de maturité. En comparaison avec lui et ses caprices de gamin, Reno avait bien davantage la tête sur les épaules, et il était presque sûr que ce dernier lui passerait même son petit coup d'éclat sans trop de mauvaise volonté. Et ça le déprimait encore plus.

Il était légitime qu'il se sentît déçu et frustré par son anniversaire raté, alors pourquoi se sentait-il surtout coupable d'avoir pourri son amant comme il l'avait fait ? Par Gaïa, il était vraiment temps qu'il grandît un peu et qu'il prît un peu de plomb dans la cervelle … .

Près d'une heure après son départ, ce fut donc un Zack piteux et peu fier de lui qui repassa la porte de son appartement pour retrouver le rouquin avachit sur le canapé devant un film qui ne semblait l'intéresser que très vaguement, et celui-ci leva aussitôt son regard habituellement ironique pour le poser sur le SOLDAT. Sauf qu'il était bien moins engageant cette fois-ci … . Son air semblait défier le brun de sortir une nouvelle connerie sous peine de lui coller sa matraque électrique sur le coin de la tronche, et il lui adressa alors un petit geste de la main pour lui demander de s'approcher de lui. Lui ordonner aurait d'ailleurs été plus juste vu l'autorité qui se dégageait présentement de cet habituel déconneur qui semblait très sérieux pour le coup.

Zack avait alors déposé sa veste avec lenteur comme pour retarder l'échéance au maximum, puis il s'était approché de son amant avec une bouille de chiot malheureux et ayant bien conscience de la connerie qu'il venait de commettre. S'il avait eu deux oreilles et une queue, celles-ci auraient pendu pitoyablement dans un air tout sauf fier … .

« Reno, je …. .

- Tait-toi Fair, c'est moi qui parle pour le moment. Tu t'es comporté comme un gamin et je déteste les gamins, alors fait-moi encore un coup du même genre et c'est moi qui te colle une rouste pour te remettre les idées dans le bon sens. Et maintenant, tu tâches de te faire discret et tu files prendre une douche, parce que tu pues la transpiration. Les deux sacs de voyage dans ta chambre sont à moi, faudra que tu me fasses un peu de place dans ton armoire aujourd'hui. »

Et c'était donc avec cette déclaration plutôt atypique que Reno s'était finalement installé chez lui afin d'accéder tacitement à la demande de Zack d'aller plus loin dans leur relation, et le brun s'était sentit comme le plus heureux des hommes ce jour-là. Un large sourire avait aussitôt retroussé ses lèvres pleines tandis qu'il courrait déjà vers la salle de bain afin de prendre la douche recommandée, mais il n'avait même pas eu à attendre la fin de cette dernière pour pouvoir enlacer son amant. Celui-ci n'avait mis que quelques minutes à le rejoindre dans la cabine suffisamment grande pour y tenir à deux personnes, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se coller tout contre le brun tandis que son désir se manifestait déjà contre ses reins.

« Bon anniversaire bébé chiot. J'savais pas, c'est Angeal qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand je suis revenu de mission. J'ai réservé le resto pour ce soir vingt heure, tu tâchera d'être présentable pour une fois ou bien j'y vais avec Rude. »

Apparemment, son petit coup de jalousie concernant le Turk chauve n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et le brun rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux devant sa propre stupidité … avant qu'une main à la fois ferme et tendre ne vînt se refermer sur sa virilité déjà dressée pour lui faire tout oublier.

* * *

A ce souvenir datant d'il y avait à peine quelques semaines, Zack poussa un nouveau soupir tout en laissant retomber sa tasse sur la table basse qui vint en heurter la plaque de verre dans un bruit sourd. Un fond de café s'agitait toujours au fond du récipient, mais le SOLDAT détestait trop le café froid pour faire un effort.

Sa lâcheté, sa fierté mal placée et son immaturité l'avaient fait tout gâcher. Purée, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas avouer ses sentiments à Reno à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de cette ouverture inespérée dans leur relation pour s'enfoncer encore davantage sur ce chemin et forcer le destin ? Peut-être par peur … peut-être parce qu'il avait préféré rester dans l'expectative à la place de risquer de se prendre un mur. Ah, il était beau le SOLDAT ! Ses collègues se seraient bien payé sa tronche s'ils avaient été au courant de la situation et pourtant, celle-ci n'avait rien de drôle. Zack n'osait pas franchir le pas et avouer ses sentiments, et Reno ne les montrait pas davantage mais se contentait de sous-entendus dérivant de ses actes. Avec deux endimanchés comme eux, la situation ne risquait pas de s'améliorer toute seule !

« Joyeux Noël, vieux. Au menu : steack de chocobo congelé et bonsaï à guirlandes. Purée … . »

A moins qu'Angeal ne fût disponible et n'ait rien prévu non plus ? Dans ce cas, le brun était à peu près sûr que son mentor l'accepterait avec joie pour passer cette soirée, et il se précipita donc aussitôt sur son téléphone portable avant de chercher le nom de son aîné puis de composer l'appel automatique. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre sonneries et répondeur.

« Purée de merde, j'en ai ma claque là ! »

Le téléphone serré dans sa main crispée, Zack avait très envie de le balancer contre un mur dans le simple but de prendre plaisir à le voir vomir ses entrailles électroniques sur le sol, histoire de calmer cette frustration et cette douleur qui lui rongeait le creux de l'estomac, mais le bruit d'une clé insérée dans la serrure le stoppa en plein mouvement. Reno revenait finalement à cette heure-ci ? Ça ne l'étonnait même plus à vrai dire, mais la voix qu'il entendit émaner de l'entrée lui fit toutefois froncer les sourcils.

« Vas-y entre, dépêche-toi. Zack n'est pas encore rentré mais il ne devrait plus tarder, alors on devrait se magner. »

La voix de son amant était reconnaissable entre milles pour ses oreilles, mais ses paroles étaient par contre des plus étonnantes. Par Gaïa, son amant n'aurait quand même pas le culot de ramener un mec ici, dans son appartement, pour se le taper dans son dos ? Cette simple idée était déjà de trop, et le brun se leva aussitôt du canapé pour débouler comme un chien fou dans l'entrée, allumant la lumière pour ainsi signaler qu'il était là et bien là … et tomber sur une scène qui lui fit décrocher la mâchoire au point que celle-ci aurait pu se fracasser par terre si la biologie humaine n'avait pas été plus performante.

Se tenant dans son entrée comme deux gamins surchargés, Reno et Angeal le fixaient l'air de rien … mais avec un énorme sapin dépassant de derrière la carrure de son mentor tandis que son amant portait un nombre impressionnant de sacs en plastique remplis d'objets en tout genre.

« Dit Angeal, toi qu'es son supérieur, t'étais pas sensé être sûr que Zack était encore à la ShinRa ?

- Dit Reno, toi qu'es son amant, t'étais pas sensé avoir déjà acheté tout ce fatras pour lui faire la surprise à son retour ? »

Oups touché, le Première Classe n'était apparemment pas ravi d'avoir été ainsi traîné dans les grands magasins la veille de Noël, et ce même s'il avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur dans l'intérêt de son chiot préféré. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour Zack afin de lui redonner ce sourire gamin et joueur qui avait disparu depuis le début de sa relation chaotique avec le Turk. Turk qui se retrouva un instant plus tard lesté de tout ce que portait Angeal en plus de son propre chargement, et le SOLDAT offrit une franche accolade à son protégé avant de s'esquiver pour rentrer chez lui.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vous laisse. Reno n'oublie pas notre conversation : si Zack tire encore cette tête en rentrant de sa permission dans trois jours, tu vas servir de cible de tir mouvante pour les nouvelles recrues. »

Déclaré avec cet air toujours si calme et détaché, la menace était carrément flippante, et le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête en grognant dans son inexistante barbe. Ouais, ouais, il savait … . Zack lui par contre n'y comprenait absolument rien mais pour le moment, il était surtout occupé à s'extasier sur ce sapin et cette masse de guirlandes qui n'attendaient plus que son intervention pour offrir un décor de fête à son appartement. Tout fut ainsi déposé dans le coin du salon prévu à cet effet pendant que le Turk allât ranger la nourriture prévue spécialement pour l'occasion dans le frigo, puis ce dernier rejoignit son amant au pied du sapin dont il s'occupait déjà, lui ôtant une boule dorée des mains avant de le coller cavalièrement contre un mur pour lui ravager les lèvres d'un baiser brûlant.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu grandisses nu peu dans ta tête abruti de chiot : si je ne t'aimais pas moi aussi, je t'aurais dégagé de ma vie à coups de pieds dans le cul ! Tâche de t'en souvenir et d'arrêter de tirer la tronche pour rien, ou sinon tu peux toujours te brosser pour avoir tes cadeaux. Ah … et joyeux Noël mon Amour. »


End file.
